reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Mex
"Don't mess wi-th that thing. It can rea-lly scre-e-e-e-e-ew you u-p." - Mex ("Pete Part I") Mex was a male Canary, and one of the prisoners in The Tank aboard the JMC mining spaceship ''Red Dwarf''. History Early History Mex was active at some point in the mid-to-late 22nd century, or possibly the early 23rd, but little is revealed of his origins or homeworld. At some point, he committed crimes severe enough to get sentenced to Adelphi 12, the toughest prison in the Galaxy, and was held in transit in The Tank aboard Red Dwarf with 400 other convicts during the disaster. Like everybody else on board, Mex was killed the the radiation leak ("The End"), but was resurrected three million years later by the nanobots (Back in the Red), and later he joined the volunteer prisoner "suicide squad", the Canaries. Series VIII frozen in time by the Time Wand on SS Manny Celeste]] When Red Dwarf came across an unmanned derelict, SS Manny Celeste, Mex was put in charge of a Canary battalion and sent over in a Canary shuttle to investigate. Mex opened a reliquary and found the Time Wand, but didn't know what it was, and accidentally froze himself in time along with the other Canaries. A second Canary battalion came along, only to also be frozen in time. When a third battalion consisting of Kryten, Kochanski, the Holly Watch, and Cat came aboard Celeste, they were able to figure out how to use the Time Wand, after some amusing trial-and-error. Mex desperately tried to warn them against using the Time Wand, as he flitted in and out of different time-streams, repeatedly freezing and unfreezing. Kryten was able to revert Mex and the others back to before they found the Time Wand, so that they had no memory of finding it. Kochanski had the idea of using the Time Wand to make their prison sentences go by in a nanosecond, and Kryten smuggled it back aboard Red Dwarf inside his head. Their plan didn't go so well... ("Pete Part I", Series VIII) Trivia * Mex's role was originally larger, as revealed in the Series VIII script book. The script book indicates that Mex is a "droid" (possibly a mechanoid or more likely a Simulant) like some of the other prisoners of The Tank, although in the television series Mex appears human and there is nothing to indicate that he is a droid. '' in the deleted scenes]] * A number of deleted scenes cut from the broadcast episode can be seen on the Series VIII DVD, in which Mex has more dialogue, such as saying that he feels like a twonk as he repeatedly freezes and unfreezes. * Also in the deleted scenes, Mex is seen re-boarding Red Dwarf from the Canary shuttle clearly still suffering from the distorted effects of the Time Wand, which baffles the guards doing the security check. This would explain how attention was taken off Kryten's suddenly enlarged head, in which he was smuggling in the Time Wand. Behind the Scenes * Mex was portrayed by Andrew Alston. Although Mex is not named on screen, both the character and the actor are both listed in the end-of-episode credits, and also in the Series VIII script book. Category:Series VIII Category:The Tank Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Behind the Scenes